militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Battalion, 23rd Infantry Regiment (United States)
|type = Mechanised Infantry|role = Stryker Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = 1st Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division|garrison = Fort Lewis, Washington|equipment = Stryker|battles = American Civil War Indian Wars Spanish-American War Philippine Insurrection World War I World War II Korean War War on Terrorism}}The 1st Battalion, 23rd Infantry Regiment is an infantry battalion of the 23rd Infantry Regiment and currently organised as a stryker infantry unit based at Fort Lewis, Washington. Along with being based at at the fort they are co-located with their command group the 1st Stryker Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division. Organisation The current organisation (as a stryker infantry battalion) is currently as follows; * 1st Battalion, 23rd Infantry Regiment Headquarters and Headquarters Company * A Company (Stryker) * B Company (Stryker) * C Company (Stryker) * D Company (Fire Support) Lineage * Constituted 3 May 1861 in the Regular Army as Company A, 1st Battalion, 14th Infantry ** Organised 8 July 1861 at Fort Trumbull, Connecticut ** Re-designated 30 April 1862 as Company A, 2nd Battalion, 14th Infantry ** Re-organised and re-designated 21 September 1866 as Company A, 23rd Infantry ** (23rd Infantry assigned 22 September 1917 to the 2nd Division re-designated as the 2nd Infantry Division) ** Re-organised and re-designated 20 June 1957 as Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1st Battle Group, 23rd Infantry, and remained assigned to the 2nd Infantry Division (organic elements concurrently constituted and activated) ** Relieved 16 December 1957 from assignment to the 2nd Infantry Division ** Re-organised and re-designated 25 January 1963 as the 1st Battalion, 23rd Infantry, and assigned to the 2nd Infantry Division ** Inactivated 16 December 1986 in South Korea and relieved from assignment to the 2nd Infantry Division * Assigned 16 April 1995 to the 2nd Infantry Division and activated at Fort Lewis, Washington ** Relieved 27 July 2005 from assignment to the 2nd Infantry Division and assigned to the 3rd Brigade Combat Team, 2nd Infantry Division ** Re-designated 1 October 2005 as the 1st Battalion, 23rd Infantry Regiment Honors Campaign Participation Credit * Civil Wars: Peninsula, Manassas, Antietam, Fredericksburg, Chancellorsville, Gettysburg, Wilderness, Spotsylvania, Cold Harbor, Petersburg, Virginia 1862, and Virginia 1863 * Indian Wars: Little Big Horn, Arizona 1866, and Idaho 1868 * War with Spain: Manila * Philippine Insurrection: Manila, Malolos, Mindanao, Jolo, and Jolo 1903 * World War I: Aisne, Aisne-Marne, St Mihiel, Meuse-Argonne, Isle de France 1918, and Lorraine 1918 * World War II: Normandy, Northern France, Rhineland, Ardennes-Alsace, and Central Europe * Korean War: UN Defensive, UN Offensive, CCF Intervention, First UN Counteroffensive, CCF Spring Offensive, UN Summer-Fall Offensive, Second Korean Winter, Korea Summer-Fall 1952, Third Korean War, and Korea Summer 1953 * War on Terrorism: (Campaigns to be determined) Decorations * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered BREST, FRANCE * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered WIRTZFELD, BELGIUM * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered KRINKELTER WALD, BELGIUM * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered ST. VITH * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered TWIN TUNNELS * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered CHIPYONG-NI * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered HONGCHON * Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered BAQUBAH, IRAQ * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2003-2004 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered IRAQ 2006-2007 * Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 1999-2000 * Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 2002-2003 * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I, Streamer embroidered CHATEAU THIERRY * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I, Streamer embroidered AISNE-MARNE * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War I, Streamer embroidered MEUSE-ARGONNE * French Croix de Guerre, World War I, Fourragere * Belgian Fourragere 1940 * Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in the Ardennes * Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at Elsenborn Crest * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered NAKTONG RIVER LINE * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered KOREA 1950-1952 * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered KOREA 1950-1953 * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered KOREA 1952-1953